


Precious

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, Inktober 2018, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Random - Freeform, Short One Shot, established universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: This story is set after 'Under your Spell' and is basically just pure fluff. Please enjoy! :)Mycroft, Greg, John and Sherlock gather in the living room of Baker Street to celebrate Rose's first Christmas.





	Precious

I have learnt the hard way that every moment of every day is precious and should be treasured. There were times over the last year when I didn't think we would make it. Yet here we all are on Christmas day sitting in the front room of Baker Street while we watch Rose staring in wonder at the lights on the tree. The multi-coloured lights look so pretty reflecting off her glass skin. 

Mycroft and Greg watch her fondly, every so often exchanging sly glances as they remember the present waiting for her beneath the tree. I find myself smiling as I remember the shock we had all received when Creation had turned up last week and handed a neatly wrapped present to me. 

"It's just a little something for Rose. She must be getting lonely being the only glass creature in London." Creation had said before bowing and vanishing as though she had never been there. 

It had been a little disconcerting to have a light Ancient suddenly turn up on the doorstep but that hadn't stopped us from peeking at the contents of the present. We were all pleasantly surprised by what we found inside. I can not wait to see Rose's face when she opens it. 

Letting out a sigh I stretch out my legs and grin at John, who is sitting crosslegged beside the tree. "I think it's time we started opening presentss, don't you?" I ask, directing the question towards Mycroft. 

Rose looks up at him with wide, eager eyes. She is practically bouncing with excitment as she waits for Mycroft's reply. When he stays quiet Rose lets out a questioning chirp. 

Mycroft laughs and reaches over to lightly pat her on the head. "I'm just messing with you, sweetheart. Go on. Go ahead. Why don't you open that sparkly blue one first?" He said, pointing at the present given to them by Creation. He exchanged a smile with Greg. He couldn't wait to see the look on Rose's face when she opened it. 

With a massive grin on her face Rose grabs the present and tears off the paper, warbling to herself the entire time as she opens it. When she sees what is inside she lets out a squeak of joy, reaching inside to carefully lift out the small glass dog Creation made. The dog barks loudly and licks Rose on the nose, illiciting a squeal from her. 

"So what do you think of your present? Creation thought you might like a friend." Greg says, leaning forward slightly in his chair. He looks so much like a proud father right now that I find myself grinning. 

Rose lets out a loud squeak and runs towards him, throwing her arms around his leg in a hug. The glass dog follows her, yipping loudly the entire time. 

John rolls his eyes at me. "By sparks, it's going to be chaotic round here." He says, shaking his head. There is a twinkle in his eyes though. "It's going to be so much fun around here from now on." 

I glance over at Greg to find the small glass dog has scrambled onto his lap and is trying to lick his face. Unable to help myself I burst out laughing. "So much agree." I agree, barely able to breath because I am laughing so hard. 

It is moments like this that make life worth living. Moments that need to be treasured because of how precious they are. I just hope everything gets to stay this way. I could get used to the peace and quiet. 


End file.
